


Something to Dream of

by FaeriexQueen



Series: The Owl and the Labyrinth [3]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Age Difference, Bullying, Dreams, Escapism, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Fantasy, High School, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Pining, Post-Canon, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Underage - Freeform, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriexQueen/pseuds/FaeriexQueen
Summary: He knew they couldn’t have meant anything. That the dreams couldn’t have been anything more than that: just dreams of Toby wishing to be somewhere else,withsomeone else. But lately, they’ve been so real, and he’s almost certain the same stranger keeps appearing...In which a teenage Toby falls prey to dreams - dreams that very well may lead him back to a distant, faraway place, and into the arms of a king who’s been forgotten by all.
Relationships: Jareth/Toby Williams
Series: The Owl and the Labyrinth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611256
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15





	1. The Stranger in the Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following takes place during the same timeline as “The Pale Owl.” That being said, some of this may not make as much sense unless you’ve read that first piece. This is essentially a portion of that story from Toby’s perspective, though it’s not necessarily that exciting.
> 
> Please be aware that there is some bullying surrounding issues of homophobia and queerness in the backdrop of this story. Aside from that and the age difference, I don’t believe there are any other warnings required for this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  **EDIT 2/20/2021:** Since this story is being added upon, the rating had been changed from M to E. This is because later chapters will contain explicit/adult content - I will try to warn in advance when those are coming.

The bell rang, shrill and alarming. Toby’s head snapped up, expression startled as he was ripped from his daydream. His classmates around him were dispersing, quickly grabbing their notebooks and backpacks as they all rushed for the door, the school day having reached an end.  
  
Quickly, Toby got up. His last period had been history, though the teacher had stopped lecturing a little early, offering the students a chance to study. Most of his peers had taken the time to get started on homework, while several groups clustered to chat amongst themselves. Toby himself had done neither, instead zoning out in his seat by the window, his notebook open as he doodled in the margins. Pausing, Toby took a second to notice what he had drawn – a barn owl.  
  
His gaze lingered on the sketch for a few seconds, before he gathered his things. Scooping his notebooks and binder up, Toby hurried out of the classroom.  
  
The hallway was crowded, the sound of sneakers squeaking against linoleum as students eagerly funneled out of the building. Lockers slammed and endless chatter filled the air. Toby squeezed through the throng of students just to get to his own locker, unlocking it as he pulled his backpack out to shove his belongings inside. As he collected his things, he noticed a group of students in his peripheral by one of the doors. Among them was one student – a junior like Toby. He was dressed in ripped dark jeans and a black band shirt, with short blonde hair and dark eyes sharp.  
  
The boy’s attention flickered to Toby. He nudged one of the other students and said something, the group breaking into snickers.  
  
Toby’s stomach knotted up. Before he could stop himself, his attention shifted to the group as he accidentally made eye contact with the blonde boy – _Dylan_.  
  
Abruptly, Toby looked away. He tried to ignore the snickering before he heard Dylan say something to the other teenagers.  
  
“See? He’s _still_ fucking obsessed with me.”  
  
Toby fought a wince, humiliation seeping into his core. He and Dylan had shared English together all year and even worked together on assignments – something that had left Toby ecstatic at the time. He had had a crush on Dylan for what had felt like forever, and after they had hung out a few times he had _thought_ Dylan felt the same…  
  
Toby had really made a mistake when he told Dylan how he felt.  
  
His locker clanged loudly as he shut it, Toby attempting to drown out the memories. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and started off, walking in the direction opposite of where Dylan and the other students were.  
  
“Toby!”  
  
Toby turned, somewhat caught off guard as he heard his name. He was surprised when he saw a peer running up to him – a girl he shared his chemistry class with. She was petite with long blonde hair and large green eyes, really pretty and somewhat preppy. Toby quickly racked his brain to recall her name.  
  
“Um…hey.” Toby stopped walking, expression a little uncertain. “Melody, right?”  
  
Melody beamed, clearly pleased at being remember. “Yeah!” She adjusted her backpack, pastel-colored and a few charms hanging from it.  
  
A slightly awkward pause ensued, and Toby shifted a little uncomfortably. He had never really spoken to Melody before. Although she seemed nice, he wasn’t sure why she was talking to him. “So…what’s up?” he asked, trying to keep his tone casual.  
  
Melody averted her gaze, a slightly nervous look flittering across her expression. “Uh…well, nothing much,” she said, still avoiding direct eye contact. A faint flush colored her face. “I know we haven’t really talked much before, but I wanted to ask if you’d want to go out sometime? There’s a football game on Friday if you’d want to go to that.”  
  
Toby floundered, his heart falling into the pit of his stomach. He silently panicked, not knowing what to say – he didn’t want to be mean and say no, but he didn’t really want to go out, either. At least, not in the way Melody seemed to be hoping for. Or was he overthinking it?  
  
“Uh…well…” The words failed him, Toby suddenly feeling helpless. Why was it so hard to give her an honest answer?  
  
His pause was telling enough. Melody looked up, a hint of disappointment trickling into her gaze. “Oh, we don’t have to actually go as a couple or anything,” she offered, though Toby thought he detected a slight strain in her voice. “I didn’t mean to put you on the spot.”  
  
Toby shook his head. “No, it’s okay,” he rushed, not wanting her to feel badly. His gaze turned apologetic as he tried to formulate his response. “I’m really sorry…I’ve just sort of had a lot going on.”  
  
Melody nodded. To Toby’s relief, she offered a small smile. “It’s okay,” she said. “Maybe we can hang as friends sometime? You seem really nice – not at all like any of that stuff Dylan has been saying.”  
  
The words slipped out without much thought, though the impact remained a sharp blow. Almost instantly, Toby’s expression fell, chest tightening as he sucked in a small breath.  
  
Melody realized her error all too late, eyes growing wide when she realized what she had said. “Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean – I just meant that I know he’s been acting like a jerk all semester, and I didn’t want you to think everyone believes him…”  
  
Toby looked back at Melody, expression still crestfallen. He exhaled quietly as he ran his hands over his face.  
  
Melody wavered, looking genuinely penitent. “Toby, I’m sorry-“  
  
“It’s fine.” Toby lowered his hands as he gripped the straps of his backpack, blue eyes downcast. He attempted to keep his voice steady, though a tremor threatened to slip out regardless. “I…I just have to get going before my parents worry. Sorry.”  
  
He didn’t give Melody a chance to say anything else, not daring to linger. Quickly, Toby rushed down the hall, making his way through one of the less traversed exits. By this point, most students had cleared out, running to catch the buses or waiting to get picked up by their parents.  
  
Toby didn’t have to worry about either. He lived close enough that he could walk home within about twenty minutes or so, saving him the trouble of having to take the bus. He definitely preferred being able to walk – if anything, it gave him time to take a breather after school and before he made it back home.  
  
He would need it today.  
  
A sigh escaped him. He didn’t want to let what Melody had said bother him. Toby realized she probably hadn’t meant anything badly by it, but the fact remained: Dylan was still saying things about Toby. About how weird he was. About how obsessed…  
_  
“I can’t believe I actually hung around him. What a fucking creep – he even tried to hold my hand when he told me he_ liked _me.”  
_  
Toby wanted to cringe at the memory. Even though the incident had happened a few weeks ago, people were still talking about it. Toby wasn’t stupid. He knew that it had gotten around, with a fair amount of people keeping wary of him. Some were still cordial, like Melody, but for the most part Toby couldn’t say he exactly felt _welcomed_ by his peers anymore.  
  
Shoulders slumping, Toby’s pace slowed. He kicked at the sidewalk, a few cracks visible in the pavement.  
  
_“Toby…”_  
  
Toby looked up. A slight breeze brushed past, his chestnut locks swaying in the wind. Blinking, Toby looked around. He had walked a block already, the school property just out of sight. The street he was on wasn’t busy, the air quiet.  
  
A slight shiver rippled through Toby’s body, despite it being fairly warm out for early October. Despite the fact that no one was around, Toby couldn’t help but feel as though he were being watched.  
  
Swallowing, Toby shook his head. He was probably tired and stressed from everything.  
  
_“Toby…”  
  
_Another small breeze – one that almost whispered, like a gossamer kiss against his ear. Toby paused, the sense of someone else’s gaze resting on him too poignant to ignore. Tentatively, he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear as he glanced around-  
  
No one.  
  
A nudge tugging at the nape of his neck, Toby suddenly itched to dig through his backpack. He glanced around one final time before starting off, taking a turn as he detoured from his usual route.  
  
It took him about fifteen minutes to get to the park. The park was vast, with a lot of trees and open spaces where people could have picnics during nicer weather. A pond remained with a bridge that stretched over, the sight scenic as a clock tower could be seen from downtown over the treetops – many of were startling to already change colors as autumn took hold.  
  
Toby stopped near an oak tree, placing his backpack onto the ground. He scanned the park, noticing it wasn’t as busy – probably because most people were still working and the younger kids would still be in school. Toby definitely didn’t mind; he would savor the solitude.  
  
Sliding into a sitting position, Toby leaned back against the base of the tree. He glanced up, noticing a few clouds in the sky, though he wasn’t sure it that meant it was going to rain.  
  
Shrugging it off, he reached into his backpack, shifting through the contents. It only took him a few seconds before he pulled out what he had been looking for: a small, red playbook. _The Labyrinth._  
  
Toby wavered, staring at the cover for a moment, gaze transfixed. Carefully, he opened it, flipping through the pages.  
  
A princess. A maze. A goblin king. By now, Toby had practically memorized the lines, the tale deeply engraved into his heart.  
  
He had only discovered the playbook a few weeks ago or so ago – or, perhaps “rediscovered” was the more appropriate word. Toby had an array of books in his room, many of which he had inherited from his older sister. So many of them Toby had gone through: fairytales, fables, Arthurian lore. Sarah had always liked fantasy tales and Toby’s taste had been close to the same. However, he didn’t remember seeing _The Labyrinth_ before.  
  
Despite this, the book evoked a strange sense of familiarity – one that Toby couldn’t quite explain.  
  
Quietly, Toby read through the lines, his gaze astute. He scanned each word, soaking the story in once more. Fairies that were cruel. Goblins that whisked away babies.  
  
_‘Sarah used to talk about goblins…’_ Toby recalled, the memory slightly vague. When he had been little, he remembered his sister telling him stories about goblins and how they would steal children if given the chance – if wished away. At the time, the story had seemed jumbled and nonsensical, with Toby only remembering bits and pieces. But now that he was reading _The Labyrinth…_  
  
Had Sarah taken inspiration from the play? It would have made sense – Toby’s sister always had harbored a love for theatrics. It was why she had pursued theatre education and currently taught in another school district. But, something strange stirred in the recess of Toby’s mind. Something he couldn’t quite explain. Somehow, deep down, Toby felt he was missing something – a piece of a puzzle that had been misplaced years ago.  
  
Toby bit his lip. He paused as his focus lingered on a few lines, spoken by the Goblin King.  
  
_“What’s said is said.”_  
  
Silently, Toby found himself attempting to envision the Goblin King’s voice – what he might have sounded like, what he might have looked like. He wasn’t even sure as to why he was fixating on that character in particular. After all, he was supposed to be the villain.  
  
_‘He seems like he loves the princess. Or at least wants to,’_ Toby realized, his feelings toward the character turning oddly sympathetic. Did he just want love? No, it wouldn’t justify things like kidnapping, but Toby couldn’t help but feel some level of pity. A life without love was lonely.  
  
Really lonely.  
  
Before he could understand why, Toby’s heart plummeted, a sudden sense of isolation befalling him. He brought his knees up to his chest as he wrapped his arms around them, pressing his face into his knees as he released a somewhat strained breath. He closed his eyes.  
  
A few minutes. He just needed a few minutes to not think. To not worry. He didn’t want to think about school or his classmates or anything…  
  
_He didn’t want to think about anything.  
  
Toby remained curled up, his back pressed against the tree. Or at least, what he _thought _was the tree. He felt somewhat dazed, almost as though he had dozed off, but was suddenly aware of a shift around him – something in the air, something he couldn’t define.  
  
Blinking his eyes open, Toby slowly looked up. His expression turned perplexed as he realized he was no longer in the park. Instead, he was in a garden, just at the edge of a hedge maze. Flowers bloomed, roses and thorns creeping up the walls, the sound of water rushing behind him.  
  
Toby turned. He looked around bewilderedly, realizing he had been sitting against a stone fountain, intricately carved and worn with age. Nearby, a terraced area remained, stone walls stretching high as the sound of music playing could be heard.  
  
_‘Where…?’ _Toby glanced around the ground, not seeing his belongings anywhere. Immediately, he noticed his clothing were strange – some kind of finery that looked like something out of a period film or fairy story. It was a silvery, mother of pearl color, and Toby faintly recalled dreaming of wearing something before.  
  
He faintly recalled this experience before.  
  
A sense of déjà vu befell him. Toby stood up, uncertain of where to go. The garden, aside from its flowers, remained empty. He could hear music and even the distant laughter of others, but where _was _he?  
  
“Toby…”  
  
Somewhat nervously, Toby turned. He thought he heard someone speak his name – a deep voice that reminded him of velvet, aged with wear yet immensely alluring. Like a moth helplessly drawn to a flame, Toby tried to determine where the voice was coming from…  
  
A low chuckle tickled his ears, and Toby turned again. This time, his attention landed on the entrance into the hedge maze.  
  
Making a split-second decision, Toby hurried inside.  
  
He wasn’t sure where he was going. The path twisted and turned, luring Toby farther and farther away from the garden, away from the music and from the laughter. The hedges slowly turned to stone, covered in ivy and thorny roots, dried petals and leaves littering the ground.  
  
Toby turned a corner. The path split into two more. Quickly, Toby chose the route that went left.  
  
He wasn’t sure how much more he wandered, his senses growing distorted. At times, he felt like he was being watched: a pair of eyes lingering on him so intensely that the sensation was almost frightening. Toby quickened his pace as he hurried along, twisting and turning-  
  
He stopped as he came to a dead end.  
  
Toby wavered. He turned around to go back, but paused as he saw the path had changed. Before, there had been a single path that had led Toby to the dead end, but now there were two.  
  
Unease bubbled in his chest. Which way had he come from? Wavering, he turned to go down the right path. He was almost certain that had been the original one.  
  
He was mistaken as soon as he came to another dead end.  
  
Toby sucked in a breath, nervousness festering. _‘I…I went the wrong way?’ _  
  
He chewed the inside of his cheek. He was about to go back but his stomach dropped as he turned around. The path had changed again, splitting into an intersection of three paths.  
  
Any hope he had was snuffed out, Toby’s expression falling. The labyrinth was _changing _– how was he supposed to get back? Would he get back? Where was he even trying to get back_ to? _  
  
Toby ran his hands over his face. He didn’t know what to do or what to look for. He didn’t even understand where he _was _. Without being able to rationalize it, a sense of dread overcame him. He was overwhelmed, emotionally, mentally – he felt_ lost _.  
  
Hopelessly lost.  
  
He kept his hands over his face as he leaned back against one of the ivy-covered walls, breaths slow as they escaped him. His eyes burned a little but he didn’t want to be upset. He didn’t want to get so emotional that he couldn’t focus…  
  
He didn’t want to be alone.  
  
The realization was a knife into his chest. To his dismay, he felt his eyes grow hot as moisture welled in the corners.  
  
Toby slunk down, sitting back against the wall. He brought his knees to his chest, hands still covering his face as though that would make the unpleasant things he felt go away. He knew it was silly – he knew he was being _childish _.  
  
Leaves crunched, the sound of footsteps reaching Toby’s ears. He tensed up, for whatever reason oddly anxious – even embarrassed. He could only imagine how ridiculous he must have looked, sitting on the ground and curled up like some scared little kid.  
  
The footsteps stopped just before Toby. Toby still had yet to lower his hands, though, not sure what to expect.  
  
Whoever had stopped crouched down. Toby could practically feel their presence looming close, his unease festering like an untreated wound.  
  
A pair of gloved hands took his shoulders. Toby stiffened slightly, muscles growing tense.  
  
The stranger helped him up onto his feet, though Toby still kept his face somewhat obscured, far too abashed to look them in the eye. He felt much shyer than normal, his heartbeat quickening in his chest.  
  
As he stood, Toby felt the stranger’s hands move to his wrists. He noticed their grip was firm, yet a strange gentleness remained as they forced Toby to lower his hands. Blinking, Toby’s gaze wandered up to the stranger’s face…  
  
He was taller – much taller than Toby. Sharp, angular features and a strong jaw. Long, choppily layered blonde hair. His face, though handsome, was not without some age – a few fine lines just barely visible, eyes piercing and mismatched, one pupil unnaturally dilated.  
  
Toby had seen this man before.  
  
The man said nothing, though a smirk tugged at his lips as he eyed Toby. He almost appeared a bit amused, though as for why, Toby had no idea.  
  
Regardless, Toby averted his gaze, self-consciousness suddenly spiking. He again was suddenly aware of how quickly his pulse raced.  
  
The man brought a hand to Toby’s cheek, cupping it gently. The scent of leather tickled Toby’s nose as the man urged him to look up, their gazes meeting. Slowly, the man’s fingers traced down Toby’s jaw, stopping just as his fingers grasped at Toby’s chin-  
  
_Ding. _  
  
The chime of a bell rang in Toby’s ear, causing him to look around. Perplexed, he realized he wasn’t sure where it came from. He turned back to the man-  
  
_Toby’s eyes opened, his head snapping up. He was somewhat alarmed, disoriented as he tried to recall just where he was. His back ached, something uneven pushing against it; his neck was also sore from having leaned forward, his backpack beside him.  
  
_Ding._  
  
Toby blinked, his mind finally registering where he was. The park. He was at the park – had he fallen asleep? He had been lying back against a tree, the playbook left on the ground. The sky had darkened a bit, though, several gray clouds rolling in as the clock tower chimed in the distance.  
  
Another _ding_ and Toby’s attention shifted to the clock. Alarmed, he realized it was six o’clock.  
  
Hurriedly, he scrambled to get his things, shoving the playbook into his backpack. Had he really fallen asleep for over two hours? Toby swore he had only drifted off for a few minutes, but he needed to get home.  
  
Thunder clapped. Toby was already on his feet as he started to run off, though he faltered as he saw something white fly off near a lamppost – something that looked like a bird. Pausing, Toby turned, but whatever it was had already flown out of sight.  
  
Rain started to fall, small pellets hitting Toby’s skin. The sensation yanked him back into focus and he broke into a sprint, rushing to get home as quickly as possible.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
By the time Toby made it home, he was soaked.  
  
The rain came down hard. Toby only forced himself to run faster, nearly sliding in a puddle as he finally reached his house. The lights were on and Toby hurried up the front porch steps, sneakers muddy from having cut through several yards to save time.  
  
He reached into his pocket to get his housekey, though it nearly slipped between his wet fingers. Toby caught it and unlocked the door as he kicked any extra mud off his shoes, hurrying inside and out of the stormy weather.  
  
Warmth brushed against Toby’s skin the moment he stepped inside. The smell of homecooked food wafted into the air and he immediately recalled his mother had asked him to help with dinner that night.  
  
As if on cue, the sound of brisk footsteps clicked against the hardwood floor. “ _Toby James Williams_.”  
  
Toby fought a grimace, the use of his full name more than enough to signify he was in trouble. He looked up sheepishly, a few droplets of rain clinging to his face.  
  
His mother was there, face painted into a look of disapproval. She was dressed nicely – almost a little too nicely for just a night at home, wearing a pale pink blouse and a matching skirt. But Irene always made an effort to be presentable, even when she and her husband weren’t going out anywhere.  
  
Toby floundered under his mother’s stare, already readying himself for whatever lecture he was about to receive. “Um-“  
  
“Where have you been? You were supposed to be home _over an hour ago_ to help with dinner.” Irene shook her head, her short, light hair swaying slightly. “And it’s raining – you’re dripping wet!”  
  
Toby winced. “I lost track of time – I stopped by the park after school,” he explained, gaze turning apologetic. “I’m really sorry. I’ll go get dried off-“  
  
Irene exhaled in exasperation. “Don’t track water everywhere – let me get you a towel so you can dry off.”  
  
His mother left to go get a towel, Toby waiting in the entry way somewhat awkwardly. He had completely blanked on that he had agreed to help with dinner that night, but he realized it couldn’t be helped now. If anything, he would probably be given dish cleaning duty to make up for it. _‘That won’t be too bad I guess…’  
  
_Someone walked out from where the dining room was. Toby half-expected it to be his father, but when he looked up, he was surprised to see someone else. His expression instantly brightened. “Sarah!”  
  
He recognized his sister immediately, her long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. Before Toby could blink, Sarah had already hurried over, hugging him despite his wet clothing. “Hey,” she greeted, a smile on her face as she pulled back. “I was hoping I’d get to see you today.”  
  
“I didn’t realize you were here,” Toby said. He didn’t think he had seen his sister’s car in the driveway, but had been running so fast he might have missed it.  
  
“Gabe drove me,” Sarah answered. “He had to run some errands, so I talked him into dropping me off.”  
  
Toby nodded.  
  
Irene walked back out with a towel in hand. “Toby, dry off what you can – and set your backpack down by the front door before taking it upstairs. It’s probably filthy.”  
  
Toby took the towel and complied, placing his backpack on the ground before he started to dry any of the excess water.  
  
“Now, we all already had dinner, but at least get yourself something. You can help with cleaning the dishes since you got home so late and weren’t here to help cook,” Irene chided. “You should also apologize to your sister – you almost missed her.”  
  
Sarah’s attention shifted to her stepmother. A somewhat annoyed look flashed in her eyes, lips threatening to tug into a frown. “Irene, it’s fine – he didn’t know I was coming by.” She turned back to Toby, a reassuring smile on her face. “We can catch up in the kitchen – I brought ice cream.”  
  
To this, Toby was able to manage a smile, eyes lighting up. “Really?”  
  
“Eat some dinner _first_ ,” Irene reiterated.  
  
“He will,” Sarah said, before nudging Toby along. “Come on – we just finished taking the food back into the kitchen.”  
  
Toby and Sarah left into the kitchen, while Irene went back into the dining room to finish cleaning up anything else. Truthfully, Toby was somewhat relieved – having Sarah home was a nice surprise, and usually offered Toby some backup. He knew his mother meant well, but with how strict she could be it was nice to have someone who seemed to be a little more on his side.  
  
As they entered into the kitchen, Toby caught sight of some partially eaten lasagna in a casserole pan and some salad that had yet to be put up, a few dishes soaking in the sink.  
  
Sarah walked over to the freezer. She took out two pints of ice cream. “If you want to skip lasagna, I won’t tell.”  
  
Toby paused, a childish yearning tickling his insides. He glanced back toward the dining room. “Was Mom coming back, though?”  
  
Sarah shook her head. “She was going to check on Dad – he got some call from work,” she said, before smiling. “I got your favorite if you want to get a few bites in.”  
  
That did Toby in. A smile stretching across his face, he took it. “You’re a bad influence.”  
  
“Yeah, well I want ice cream,” Sarah said, as she grabbed some spoons and handed one to Toby. She opened her pint – chocolate chip cookie dough – and started to dig in. “Anyways, I’m pregnant – so it’s not like anyone can fault me for it.”  
  
Toby took his ice cream – peaches and cream. It had always been his favorite kind, though he noticed a while ago that Sarah seemed to hate it. Or anything with peaches, really. It was nice to know that she was always willing to pick him some up despite her reservations with the flavor.  
  
“How’s that been? Are you doing okay?” Toby asked. He glanced at his sister, noticing the baggy sweater she wore. Sarah as only about three months along, so if she wore looser clothing it wasn’t too obvious.  
  
“I’ve felt pretty great, actually. A little tired and moody, but that’s nothing too serious,” Sarah said, a smile tugging at her lips. “Gabe has been really supportive – he’s going to be an amazing father.”  
  
Toby nodded, but didn’t say much else. He dug into his ice cream as he leaned against the counter, swallowing a spoonful.  
  
Sarah paused, a moment passing between them. Her gaze flickered to Toby, expression turning somewhat contemplative. “How’ve you been, though? I know it’s been a while since we did anything together,” she said.  
  
As she said this, Toby wavered. It had been a while since they had last seen each other – something that had come of Sarah’s pregnancy. Of course, Toby couldn’t blame Sarah. Between juggling work and getting ready for a baby, she had a lot to do – and she didn’t have much time to spend on her kid brother anymore.  
  
It wasn’t that big of a deal. Toby liked to tell himself that, at least.  
  
He shrugged. “It’s okay – I know you and Gabe are busy.”  
  
Sarah paused. She hadn’t missed the strangely even way in which Toby had spoken, but didn’t push too hard. “Yeah, but I miss hanging out with you,” she emphasized. “How’s school?”  
  
Toby stiffened at the question. It was one he should have anticipated, but his whole mind seemed to shut down upon hearing it as he drew a blank. Somewhat helplessly, he opened his mouth, yet no sound came out, his thoughts instead flashing to how the last few weeks had been.  
  
_“You’re fucking delusional – why the hell would I like you?” Dylan asked, face twisted into disgust.  
  
__Toby stared, eyes wide as the color drained from his face. He quickly retracted his hand as he tried to think of an explanation to give – something._ Anything _. He didn’t want Dylan to hate him or be angry. “I…I just thought when we were hanging out that-“  
  
“I don’t fucking like _guys _!” Dylan raised his voice slightly, and Toby wanted to flinch. They were in the hallway and some of the other students were_ staring _. “I only hung out with you because I was failing English and needed help on those assignments – and even if I was some queer freak, I’d never be into someone as weird as_ you _!”_  
  
The words replayed in Toby’s ears, the memory just as painful what had happened weeks ago. Suddenly, Toby’s breaths felt shallow as he looked down, the familiar sense of dread and humiliation swimming in his guts.  
  
His silence didn’t go unnoticed. Sarah watched Toby, a hint of concern pooling in her eyes. “Toby?”  
  
Toby snapped back to the present moment. He swallowed and placed his spoon in the sink, popping the lid back onto his ice cream pint. “Um, it’s been fine. It’s school,” he said, doing his best to sound nonchalant. Placing the ice cream back in the freezer, he started on the dishes in the sink. “Sorry – I just want to get these started before Mom gets upset.”  
  
Sarah pursed her lips. She wasn’t blind to how avoidant Toby was being and placed her ice cream down on the counter. “Toby-“  
  
They were interrupted as their father entered into the kitchen, the man still dressed in his office clothes. Robert smiled when he saw Toby. “Toby, you made it back – we were starting to worry about you,” he said, before turning to Sarah. “Gabe just pulled up to the front – he’s waiting for you.”  
  
Sarah nodded. “I’ll get my things,” she said.  
  
Robert left the kitchen after that, with Sarah turning to Toby. “Come here,” she said before pulling him into a hug. “You know if you need anything you can call, right?”  
  
Toby paused, somewhat stiff in Sarah’s embrace. His thoughts flashed to earlier that day, then to the park…  
  
He thought of that little red playbook. _The Labyrinth_.  
  
Despite his thoughts, Toby forced them away, as he nodded quietly. “Yeah, I know.”  
  
“So, be sure to do it,” Sarah said, as she offered a smile. “We’ll talk again soon.”  
  
Toby nodded once more. He didn’t say anything else, though, his chest still feeling strangely tight. An odd hollowness filled his core, though as for what it was, Toby couldn’t say.  
  
He tried not to focus on it as he went back to cleaning the dishes.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The rest of the evening was uneventful. After Sarah left, Toby’s mother had not hesitated to scold him again for not being home to help out with dinner. She didn’t harp too long, likely because Toby had made such an effort to help with cleaning up after, but it did little to help Toby’s mood. After the day he had had at school, he was worn down and wanted nothing more than to go to bed.  
  
He shut the door to his bedroom, hair still damp from his nighttime shower. Toby’s eyelids felt particularly heavy despite it only being a little after nine, his body yearning for the warmth of his bed.  
  
Turning the lamp on, the lighting in the room softened. Toby’s gaze wandered to his backpack, which he had finally been able to bring upstairs once it had dried off. He realized all too late that he technically had homework he needed to do, and that sleep would have to wait a little.  
  
His shoulders slumped at the thought. Toby inhaled softly as he walked over, unzipping his backpack-  
  
From inside, the red playbook fell out.  
  
Toby paused. His attention lingered on the playbook, all thoughts of his schoolwork evaporating like smoke. Suddenly, Toby couldn’t think of anything else. He could only think of reading those lines, of thinking of some faraway place…  
  
Quickly, he snatched the playbook from the ground. Toby glanced at the window, the glass shut as rain gently pattered against the panes. The blinds remained pulled up, the outside world dark and encompassed by night.  
  
Going back to his bed, Toby crawled on top. He opened up the playbook, flipping through the pages.  
  
_‘Goblin King, Goblin King…’  
  
‘Give me back the child…’  
  
‘I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City…’  
  
‘For my will is as strong as yours…’  
  
_Toby read the lines, each so familiar yet strangely poignant. Each word with a weight that he couldn’t describe-  
  
_‘You have no power over me.’  
  
_Toby stilled, his gaze resting on the last of the princess’s monologue. For whatever reason, it struck him – like a small, perfectly contained bolt of lightning that pierced his chest. Something that almost left him dazed, the aftermath a deep sense of hollowness.  
  
Somewhat abruptly, Toby recalled the dream he had experienced in the park. Getting lost in a maze, turned around as the paths changed. The stranger who had found him…  
  
_‘He seemed familiar,’_ Toby thought, gaze turning contemplative. _‘I…I think I dreamt of him before?’_  
  
The notions spilled into his consciousness, though Toby felt an inclination to dismiss them. Perhaps he had only thought he had dreamt of the stranger. Toby had been having such odd dreams lately, of masquerades and glittering faces. There had been one dream where he thought he had danced with someone in a horned mask…  
  
No – no, it couldn’t have been the same person. Toby doubted it.  
  
Despite this, Toby’s heart ached at the thought – the thought of having dreamt of the same person before. He wasn’t sure why. Maybe, he wanted to believe it meant there was something special waiting for him somewhere. Someplace. _Someone._  
  
Toby wasn’t sure when he had started to become so lonely. Maybe, he had always felt this way.  
  
He shook his head, closing the playbook. No, he wasn’t _really_ alone. He had his family. His parents were strict, but they loved him, didn’t they? And Sarah couldn’t really spend much time with Toby anymore, but she cared…  
  
He sucked in a breath, the words harder to believe than not.  
  
Setting the playbook aside, Toby reached over toward his nightstand, a sketchpad on it. He took a pencil, grabbing the pad as he leaned back against the pillow, body slouched on the bed. He flipped through the pages, eyes scanning the drawings inside.  
  
Goblins. Castles. Labyrinths. Lately, it seemed that was all Toby had drawn.  
  
He paused as he reached one drawing – a castle window with a barn owl perched on the ledge. Toby’s gaze lingered on the pale owl, its snowy white feathers shaded softly, eyes piercingly real as they seemed to stare back at Toby.  
  
Toby had seen that owl before – he had seen it at his very window.  
  
Before he could stop himself, Toby’s attention shifted to the window. The night sky remained dark as rain fell, pitter-pattering against the class. He knew he wouldn’t see any owls tonight.  
  
Toby turned back to his sketchbook and flipped to a blank page. He hesitated as he brought his pencil to his lips, a somewhat thoughtful look in his eyes, his mind straining to recall the stranger.  
  
He started sketching. The drawing was loose and messy, with any lines light and easy to erase. Toby did his best to get the face shape right, the jawline and the hair…  
  
A frown tugged at his lips. He had started the eyes, but they didn’t quiet look right – was it the shape? Brow furrowing, Toby erased them and started again.  
  
A bit longer passed, as Toby attempted to draw the stranger. However, he kept erasing. Nothing looked quite right – the nose shape wasn’t correct and the lips didn’t seem like how Toby remembered. A bit frustrated, Toby ran a hand through his wavy, brown hair. _‘He looked different…’_  
  
Glancing over, Toby spotted the digital clock on his nightstand. He realized how late it was getting and that he would need to get to bed – and he hadn’t even glanced at his homework. _‘I guess I could work on it in homeroom tomorrow morning…’_  
  
Defeat washed over him. His shoulders slumped, though Toby closed the sketchbook, placing it back onto the nightstand. He reached over to shut the lamp off, the room falling into darkness despite the faint, red glow of the digital clock.  
  
Toby nestled into bed, the comforter warm as he pulled it over his body. In the darkness, his eyes flickered to where the sketchbook was once more, his eyelids growing heavy. _‘Who are you…?’_  
  
Slowly, he fell asleep.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
_Music played in the distance again.  
  
Toby blinked. He wasn’t in the garden this time. Instead, he was inside somewhere – a room where the walls appeared to be made of silver and glass, a glittering chandelier looming above. It was mesmerizing, the iridescence of the room reminding Toby of what the inside of a bubble might look light: perfectly smooth and fragile.  
  
He looked around. The room was vast and almost looked like a ballroom, a nudge of familiarity tugging at Toby’s thoughts. Had he been in this ballroom before?  
  
Yes…he had. Toby was almost certain of it. He had dreamt of this ballroom before, though at the time, there had been people. So many people in gowns and finery, like something out of a fairytale.  
  
There had also been a man. A man in finery and a horned mask.  
  
Toby’s heart jumped into his throat. He immediately looked around the empty ballroom, blue eyes searching for the stranger. He remembered now. Toby had appeared at this ball and the stranger had danced with him. He had held Toby close, a hand on his waist and guiding him through the steps…  
  
There mere memory was enough to cause Toby to flush, a faint tinge of pink staining his cheeks. He had never had someone hold him that way before.  
  
His eyes scanned the ballroom. He could still hear music, though it was very faint and seemed to be coming from elsewhere – like the echo of music box that never stopped playing. It was such a sweet, lulling sound. It was almost enough to calm Toby and to ease all of his fears.  
  
Uncertain of what to do, Toby walked toward the center of the ballroom. He looked up, gaze immediately wandering to the chandelier, expression awestruck.  
  
The sound of gentle footsteps reached Toby’s ears. He turned around, though was somewhat started as he saw someone just behind him – a man. A man in a horned mask.  
  
Toby’s heart skipped a beat. His whole body froze, eyes somewhat wide and uncertain. The man was there, mismatched eyes peering through the mask, blonde hair long and messy. He was dressed so finely, like how a prince or even king might have adorned themself.  
  
Suddenly, Toby felt self-conscious. He broke eye contact as he took a step back, though he realized he was once more dressed in a frock and trousers – the same, ivory and white-gold attire he had dreamt of wearing before.  
  
A gloved hand took Toby’s, causing him to look up. He opened his mouth to speak, though no words came out. Instead, he could only stare as the stranger held his hand, the touch unyielding.  
  
Toby had never been so entranced by someone before.  
  
He dared to look up, mustering whatever bravery he could find. He remained hesitant as made eye contact, his gaze seeking that of the stranger’s. God, he looked so familiar to Toby…  
  
Before he realized what he was doing, Toby reached up with his other hand. His heart thundered against his ribcage loudly, fingers gingerly skating across the mask. With interest, Toby noticed the stranger did nothing to stop him.  
  
Biting his lip, Toby’s fingers curled on the edge before he pulled it away.  
  
He recognized the stranger immediately – the man who had found him in the maze, the last time Toby had wandered through this dreamy place. He had the same square jawline, the same sharp features. A few fine lines, unusual eyes…  
  
Suddenly, Toby felt intimidated. He sucked in a breath as he took a step back.  
  
A glint of amusement shone in the man’s eyes, lips curling into a smirk.  
  
Toby’s gaze flashed, though his face threatened to flush in embarrassment. A part of him worried he must have seemed silly, acting like some scared wild animal. He wasn’t sure what had overcome him, though. The man was just so handsome and Toby knew he had dreamt of him before now – earlier that day, and then days before. He had dreamt of that man and…  
  
Toby didn’t want to risk forgetting him.  
  
Taking his other hand, Toby reached up once more. His fingers just barely grazed the man’s jaw-  
  
A gloved hand caught Toby’s wrist, his muscles stiffening. A panicked looked flashed across Toby’s expression as he looked at the stranger uneasily.  
  
The man’s smirk broadened. Still holding Toby’s wrist, he leaned down, bringing his face close – just until his lips were close to Toby’s ear. “I’m waiting, Toby.”  
  
Toby shivered, the man’s voice as smooth as velvet. He looked up as the man pulled back, a questioning look in his eyes-  
  
_Toby’s eyes opened.  
  
He blinked, disoriented. Sheets tangled around his limbs, body somewhat hot. Confused, Toby realized he was enveloped in darkness – darkness save for the faint glow of his electric alarm clock on his nightstand, the numbers reading half past midnight.  
  
_‘Huh?’_ Toby sat up in bed, confusion festering. He had been somewhere else – he had been with that _man._  
  
Quickly, Toby reached over. He nearly knocked his alarm clock over as he fumbled to turn the lamplight on, the soft light nearly blinding as he flickered it on. He squinted as his eyes adjusted, his hand grabbing at his sketchbook and pencil.  
  
He flipped to the most recent drawing he had started – the one of the man. However, at glancing at his draft, he was unsatisfied; instead, Toby flipped to a new page and began drawing. His motions were quick – frantic, even. But, Toby didn’t want to forget. He wanted to remember that man, and draw him while he could.  
  
_‘Who are you?’_  
  
The question went unanswered as Toby worked on his sketch, motions fervent. Soon, an image came into creation; a man’s face, beautifully mismatched eyes. That small smirk that seemed so taunting…  
  
Toby’s motions slowed as he finished. He blinked, starring at the drawing, his heart thudding in his chest softly. _‘Who…’_  
  
_“Jareth…”_  
  
Toby looked up, startled. He thought he had heard a whisper – a whisper of a name. Unease bundled in his chest as he looked around his room, though not a soul was in sight-  
  
Toby froze, his attention landing on the window. By now, the rain had stopped, the night sky dark as it loomed above. The world was still, the oak tree beside Toby’s window motionless.  
  
On the branch, a barn owl remained perched.  
  
Toby stared at it. The pale owl was perfectly still, its eyes glass-like in the darkness. In a way, it felt as though the owl were staring straight into Toby’s soul, reading him like an open book.  
  
Cautiously, Toby stood. His t-shirt and sweats were rumpled, hair a bit mussed. His bare feet were soundless as he trekked across the room, stopping just before the window. Not once did the owl move.  
  
Toby swallowed. A bit anxiously, he unlatched the window lock, sliding the glass panel up slowly.  
  
The pale owl remained still, its attention never once straying from the boy.  
  
Toby wavered. His attention was glued to the owl at this point, his mind unable to focus on anything else. An almost hypnotic trance had befallen him, his rational dissipating. As though he were under a spell, Toby reached out toward the owl-  
  
The owl moved, wings spreading. Toby nearly jumped in alarm, the bird taking flight.  
  
Toby’s heart sank as the owl flew off into the darkness. He stepped back as he lowered the glass panel.  
  
Jareth.  
  
The name rang in Toby’s ears, the whisper looming in the back of his thoughts. Jareth. It was a strange name, yet had such an eerily familiar ring...  
  
_‘Is that your name?’_  
  
Toby couldn’t help but wonder. He didn’t have any real basis for believing that Jareth was a real person – that the stranger was a real person. But the name seemed to be oddly fitting. It fit so well, like one little puzzle piece that Toby had just discovered. Like something deep in his psyche that he was just beginning to unbury.  
  
Maybe, if he fell back asleep, he would dream of him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a little over a year since I wrote “The Pale Owl” and “For the King’s Eyes” (apparently, winter is the season I think of them most). I’d been meaning to write more for this particular universe, but the global pandemic and some other writing projects through me into a loop (as it did with everyone else >.<).
> 
> This was more something I just needed to get out of my system, and as I mentioned in the note at the beginning, this isn’t what I would call an exciting story. Really, it was more to just develop Toby’s character, since in “The Pale Owl” and “For the King’s Eyes” we really only experience Toby through Jareth’s perspective. We get hints of who Toby is, but it ultimately is a narrowed version.
> 
> This is a little tricky in that Toby is essentially an OC, since we really can’t be sure of how he would turn out (I mean, he’s only like 1 year old in the film/novelization? XD). There is the manga “Return to Labyrinth”, but truthfully I wasn’t crazy about that storyline and didn’t find Toby as interesting (granted, it’s been a long time since I read it, so my judgment could change if I revisit it - which I might need to do soon).
> 
> With this in mind, I really teetered on how I wanted to write Toby. I didn’t really see him being a total outcast - I feel like he’s one of those people that could be really popular and is generally well-liked, but at the same time, I don’t really see him fitting in. I think in some ways this could be a subtle effect of having been in the Underground at such a young age and having those distant memories of being elsewhere. He seems like he would have similarities to Sarah is being interested in fantasy places and running off somewhere, though I like to think of him as a bit quieter and gentle (whereas Sarah is more fiery - Toby is still willful in many ways, but I personally just really like the softness/shyness in juxtaposition to Jareth’s traits). Really, he just strikes me as someone who is still very naive and really wants to be loved and accepted, but is dealing with a loneliness he can’t really describe.
> 
> I definitely want to come back to this storyline and add more. I’ve got three little fics for these two now, but realize they have yet to officially meet (I mean, they sort of have via dreams and Jareth in owl form, but it’s not like a real, in the flesh official meeting). I definitely had wanted to write a single, multi-chaptered fic, but am thinking of just adding on and writing scenes here and there. (I am considering doing a second part to this story, leading up to where Toby actually wishes to be taken away at the end of “The Pale Owl”, hence why I’ve set this up so there may be more chapters, though it may be a while before I get to it.)
> 
> Anyways, that is a very, verrrrry (and probably unnecessarily) long note. XD But I hope anyone who reads this enjoyed it! As always, and kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, and you can also find me on tumblr (faeriexqueen). This is a small fandom and even smaller ship, so I’m always thirsting for people to talk to. XD
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Waiting For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you who left comments and let me know this is something you’d all be interested in reading more of. As an update, I am planning to continue this - I’m posting this a bit later than I meant to, but am trying to write a bit ahead to make sure that this is a story I can continue and that it’s going in a direction I’m okay with. Currently, I’ve written up to chapter 4, but as it stands I don’t have an estimate for how long this story will be.
> 
> I did want to highlight that the rating of this story **has been changed to explicit.** This is because future chapters will contain NSFW content, including smut. (Since I originally planned for the first chapter to be a standalone piece it was left at mature, but I wanted to note this in case people were curious about the change). For chapters with NSFW content, I will make an effort to note warnings before the start of the chapter. Please be sure to check tags regularly as well, as I’ll be updating those as needed!
> 
> For this chapter, there is not NSFW or specific warnings to include. More notes at the end! :3

_He was in that dreamy place again, the floors glass and walls iridescent. Beads of silver and pearl hung from the ceiling, a chandelier of white diamonds gleaming like crystallized starlight. Music swelled in his ears, the ballroom overflowing with attendees in glittering attire, faces adorned with intricate masks as their laughter filled the air.  
  
Toby looked around. As always, he was in attire that allowed him to blend in, his finery of ivory and white gold. He kept to the sidelines, watching as the guests all danced together with perfect grace, the sight one straight out of a fairytale. With interest, Toby’s attention lingered on their masks. Porcelain faces, sequined faces – everyone had a mask of their own to conceal their identity.  
  
Reaching up, Toby brought his fingers to his face. He noticed that once again he himself did not have a mask – he never did when he dreamed of this place. The observation was one that made him feel vulnerable and exposed. He wished he had a mask, too.  
  
_ _He remained back against the wall, as a few dancers twirled past. Toby’s gaze followed them before his attention wandered through the crowd. He looked around, seeking someone familiar – that stranger who always liked to visit Toby in his dreams. ‘_ Jareth _.’  
  
His heart flip-flopped as he thought of the name. Jareth hadn’t confirmed outright it was his name, but Toby had taken to calling him it in his head. It suited him well and felt so perfectly fitting – like the name was truly his and his alone.  
  
Jareth remained nowhere in sight, though. Toby strained to look past a few dancers for a glimpse of those mismatched eyes or a horned mask. By now, Toby had practically trained himself to recognize Jareth in his dreams, the man’s aura and presence distinct.  
  
Toby didn’t know where Jareth was now.  
  
A hint of worry threatened to trickle into his heart. Jareth would surely be there, wouldn’t he? He was _always _there. Toby considered wandering through the ballroom, but again wavered at the thought of navigating the throng of people. He was never good in social situations._ ‘Maybe…’ _  
  
Gaze flickering around once more, Toby started to walk. He kept to the outskirts so he wouldn’t have to risk bumping into anyone, the dancers a disorienting kaleidoscope of jewel tones. A few came close to Toby at one point, their eyes peering at him through their masks, gazes so terrifyingly intense that Toby nearly froze.  
  
He stopped walking, taken aback as a few more dancers moved close. They waltzed past, faces turning to look at Toby. Toby averted his gaze immediately, his desire for a mask once more bubbling in his chest.  
  
He took a moment to collect himself, taking a few small breaths. When he felt brave, he looked up, blue eyes searching the crowd once more-  
  
Toby spotted a flash a movement among the dancers – a glimpse of a man in a horned mask.  
  
Toby’s heart leapt. His previous reservations forgotten, Toby began to weave his way through the dancers, slipping through carefully and doing his best to avoid bumping into anyone. He craned his neck as he tried to look – he thought he had seen Jareth somewhere toward the center, but the man was no longer in sight.  
  
A hint of nervousness tugged at the back of his neck, but Toby pushed on. If he could just find him-  
  
A dancer collided into Toby, and he stumbled. He tried to catch his footing but knocked into another couple, their gazes piercing as they turned to stare at Toby from beneath their masks. Toby could hardly murmur an apology as they twirled off, a wave of dizziness overcoming him. There were so many people around him and they kept _moving _.  
  
_ ‘Where did he go?’ _Toby wondered, as he tried to seek Jareth once more. A part of him worried that he had made a mistake by trying to seek out Jareth. What if Jareth had planned to come look for Toby on the outskirts of the ballroom, as he had so often done?  
  
His breaths turned a little shallow, a wave of panic threatening to wash over him. The dancers’ shrill giggles and laughter spilled into Toby’s ear, jarring against the sweet orchestra that played. He winced as he shut his eyes, trying to block out the noise. He just needed to focus. He needed to focus and get back to the outskirts, and he would be okay.  
  
Opening his eyes, Toby swallowed. He turned to go back-  
  
Toby nearly collided into someone else, a pair of strong arms catching him by the shoulders. He looked up, gaze immediately locking with a pair of mismatched eyes.  
  
Relief swelled in Toby’s chest. He all but fell into Jareth’s arms, clinging to him as though he were his one anchor left to safety in a sea of strange people and faces.  
  
Jareth held Toby, his gloved hand running down the boy’s back. The motion was incredibly gentle and soothing; Toby could practically feel the tension evaporate in his muscles, a sudden sense of security befalling him. Taking a small step back, he looked up, gazing upon Jareth’s masked face once more.  
  
As always, a hint of a smile tugged at Jareth’s lips, that amused glint sparking in his eyes. Affectionately, he cupped Toby’s cheek.  
  
Toby’s heartbeat quickened. He promptly forgot everything – the ballroom, the dancers. Suddenly, it was as though he and Jareth were the only ones who existed.  
  
Jareth lowered his hand more, stopping at the back of Toby’s waist. He held him close, their position strikingly intimate. Toby almost swore his heart would explode in his chest, his stomach turning into a cage of butterflies; he had never had someone hold him in such a way.  
  
Jareth leaned in, Toby’s pulse racing. For a moment, his hope surged, excitement rampant as he felt Jareth’s breath close, the man leaning so that his lips nearly grazed Toby’s ear.  
  
“I’m still waiting,” he whispered, voice low. “I’m still waiting for you, Toby…”  
  
The words, though a sweet hum in Toby’s ear, gave him pause. He blinked as he looked at Jareth confusedly, and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
_“Toby!”  
  
 _Distantly, Toby heard someone calling his name – a woman’s voice that was all too familiar. Before he could rationalize what was happening, they called for him again, Toby’s attention turning-  
  
_ “Toby, _wake up_!” _  
_  
Toby jolted awake, the voice loud as it reached his ears. His visions blurred into focus as he tried to make sense of his surroundings, sheets twisting around his body. He felt strangely hot, his hair disheveled, and he could hear the shrill beeping of something beside him – his alarm clock.  
  
Struggling to wake up, Toby reached over, clumsily trying to turn off his alarm before the shrill beeping finally went silent. He rubbed his eyes as he adjusted to the sunlight spilling into his room, his window having been left cracked open all night…  
  
Jareth.  
  
Toby’s heart dropped, his alertness returning as he realized he had been abruptly stolen from his own dream. _‘No.’_  
  
There was a sharp rap at Toby’s bedroom door, just before it opened. Irene looked in, exasperated. “Toby, are you finally awake?” she asked. “That alarm clock was going off forever – I _hope_ you weren’t up late again.”  
  
Toby flinched, his mother’s tone jarring as he tried to get his thoughts straight. “I was just tired – I didn’t mean to sleep through it,” he explained, as he sat more upright in bed. “I’m getting up now.”  
  
Irene exhaled. “Well, hurry – or else you’ll be late for school.”  
  
His mother left after that, having just enough courtesy to shut Toby’s door so he could get dressed with some privacy. He released a breath as he looked around his bedroom, the bedsheets rumpled and his backpack on the ground. On the nightstand, his sketchbook and the little red playbook remained.  
  
Again, Toby’s thoughts shifted to Jareth – and how close they had been in his dreams. His heart ached at the thought of having been roused from slumber. Jareth had held him so gently, and when he leaned in…  
  
 _“I’m still waiting for you, Toby…”_  
  
The words danced in Toby’s memory. He brought his fingers up to his lips, heart thudding in his chest gently. _‘Waiting for me…where, though?’_  
  
Toby bit his lips, thoughts threatening to spiral. He glanced at his clock and noticed the time.  
  
Not allowing himself to linger on his dreams any longer, Toby forced himself to get ready for school.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The teacher drawled on, the lesson somewhat dull. Toby leaned on his elbow, chin resting in the palm of his hand. On his desk, a few handouts were spread on the surface, most of the periodic table and of different chemical elements. Toby barely paid them any mind, despite the teacher’s reiteration on how important it was to study for the upcoming test; chemistry as a subject had never interested him much.  
  
Somewhat absentmindedly, Toby doodled in the margin of his notebook. He was supposed to be taking notes of the different element combinations, but his focus was weak, thoughts wandering to other things. Masquerades, strangers, owls…  
  
It didn’t take long to lose himself in his doodle. Already, Toby had created an elaborate set of small illustrations in his notebook – most of which consisted of owls. Pale barn owls perched on branches, spiraling down the margins.  
  
Briefly, Toby’s thoughts flickered to the owl he had seen beside his bedroom window two weeks ago.  
  
He nearly held his breath at the thought. It hadn’t been the first time Toby had seen that barn owl. In fact, Toby recalled seeing it years ago – as a child, also at his bedroom window. But, could it have been the same one? Could owls even live that long? In captivity, perhaps, but for a wild one…  
  
Toby paused as he brought the eraser of his pencil to his lips. His expression turned pensive as he started back on the owl-  
  
The classroom fell strangely quiet, though Toby didn’t notice at first, still too preoccupied with his doodling. However, the silence loomed, the presence of someone standing close registering in his peripheral.  
  
A sense of unease washed over Toby, like an instinctual alarm going off. He barely glanced up before he realized why the whole class had gone silent: his teacher was standing beside his desk, a disapproving look on his face.  
  
Mr. Kaczynski huffed. “As a reminder, this is _not_ an art class,” he chided. “And unless you have every element on the periodic table memorized, I expect you to pay attention.”  
  
Toby tensed, face turning scarlet. He didn’t miss the amused snickers of his classmates, but could only keep his gaze averted as he nodded his head mutely.  
  
Mr. Kaczynski took Toby’s notebook, earning a somewhat startled look from the teenager. Before Toby could say anything, his teacher spoke. “Take notes on your handout – you can have your notebook back at the end of class.”  
  
A few more snickers could be heard, and Toby’s shoulders slumped. Not wanting to embarrass himself further by making a scene, he kept quiet, trying to ignore the emotional bruise at being so publicly called out in front of the whole class.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Toby saw Melody sitting beside him. He chanced a glance at her and she offered a kind, reassuring smile. Toby barely managed a weak smile in return, before focusing on his handout. He didn’t want to risk getting in trouble again.  
  
The rest of the class passed without much excitement. Mr. Kaczynski lectured until the bell rang, students jumping at the chance to escape into the hall. Toby quickly collected his things, though he wavered as he recalled he needed his notebook. A bit nervously, he approached the teacher’s desk at the front, the classroom having already cleared.  
  
Mr. Kaczynski was erasing the dry-erase board as Toby waited, though he glanced back, noticing Toby waiting. He sighed as he set the marker down, taking Toby’s notebook from his desk to hand back to the teenager. “I don’t expect this to happen again,” he warned, tone remaining somewhat stern. “You haven’t done well on the last few assignments and had a low grade on last week’s quiz.”  
  
Toby fought a wince and took his notebook back. He didn’t need to be reminded that he wasn’t doing well in chemistry. “I’m really sorry – I’ll study harder.”  
  
Mr. Kaczynski waved him off. “Just pay attention more in class.”  
  
Toby nodded.  
  
Mr. Kaczynski didn’t keep Toby any longer. Toby hurried out of the classroom, the hallway still crowded as students tried to get to their next period. Toby technically had lunch, but his stomach was still in knots from chemistry class, the thought of eating anything enough to make him nauseous. Swallowing, he thought of going to the library – if anything, he could hide there for the next half-hour.  
  
Decision made, Toby turned, the library just a few halls down.  
  
The library was a bit musty, the scent of old books tickling Toby’s nose as soon as he slipped in through the double doors. His focus shifted toward the circulation desk where a librarian sat – an older woman with frizzy, graying hair. She didn’t pay Toby any mind as he walked past.  
  
Clutching his belongings tightly, Toby wove his way through the stacks. The school library wasn’t as big as the public one, but it provided enough space that Toby could _feel_ like he had the ability to hide. He quickly spied an unoccupied study nook in one of the back corners, the spot a beacon of salvation, and hurried over.  
  
Taking a seat, Toby placed his things onto the desk. He still had his notebooks from his first few periods. Silently, he realized he probably should have started studying. As Mr. Kaczynski had pointed out, Toby hadn’t been doing well in chemistry – he had gotten a below average on the last quiz, his homework assignments not faring much better. He wasn’t doing so well in some of his other classes, either.  
  
Defeat threatened to weigh on his shoulders. Toby had always been a good student before, but lately, focusing on anything had been a challenge. Somewhat tiredly, Toby tried to get any handouts and notes in order, intending to study. At the very least, he could make the effort.  
  
He read through the materials, doing his best to study. The task proved strenuous as his thoughts threatened to wander. Before he could stop himself, Toby fixated on the dreams he had been having so often as of late – of Jareth.  
  
It wasn’t every night, but it was close to that. In the past few weeks, Toby’s dreams had turned into visions of faraway places as though someone were whisking him off in his sleep. In each dream, Jareth appeared. He always felt so real and so _close_ …  
  
Abruptly, Toby’s thoughts flashed to his most recent dream. The one of Jareth holding him close in the ballroom. For a moment, Toby allowed him to fixate on that fantasy – to imagine what it might have felt like to really have someone hold him so intimately.  
  
Toby could only dream of being loved in such a way.  
  
His heart threatened to sink, the threat of reality creeping in. Toby wanted to believe that the dreams meant something. After all, he kept having them of the same person – surely, it couldn’t have been a coincidence?  
  
 _“I’m still waiting for you, Toby…”_  
  
Waiting. Jareth had said he was waiting for Toby, but what had he meant?  
  
Despite his previous intention to study, Toby rearranged his notebooks, grabbing the last item that had been stacked beneath them – his sketchbook. Toby had been carrying it more, in the chance that he got inspired. Lately, it had happened often.  
  
He flipped to a blank page. Without having to ponder any ideas for long, Toby began to draw. Lines spiraled into life, shapes taking form as he worked quickly. A strangely focused look took hold of Toby’s expression as he lost himself in his drawing. A landscape came into view, the silhouette of a tall, stone castle in the distance. Beyond it sprawled a maze: a series of twisting paths as they encompassed the landscape. A labyrinth.  
  
Toby’s motions slowed as he paused his drawing. His gaze rested on the drawing, an almost hypnotic sensation befalling him…  
  
 _Faces. There were so many faces. Strange. Ugly. Misshapen. Bulbous heads boggled upon inhuman bodies, some large and others small. Shrill, maniacal laughter bounced off dark, stone walls, the space dim and musty…  
  
So many bodies. So many creatures. They were all around him and he didn’t know where he was…  
  
Somewhere, a man laughed. “In nine hours and twenty-three minutes,” he said, words close. “You’ll be mine.”  
  
_“Toby?”  
  
Toby blinked, looking up. He was surprised to see Melody standing beside the table, the girl having walked over with a curious look in her eyes.  
  
Melody smiled, expression friendly. “I didn’t know you hung out here around this time – don’t you have another class after chemistry?”  
  
Toby wavered, still somewhat unsure of how to respond. He shook his head. “Um…no, this is my lunch period,” he explained, before his own gaze turned inquisitive. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Oh, this is my study hall – I usually come here to help Mrs. Robins at the circulation desk. I’m sort of like the unofficial student helper.”  
  
Toby nodded. He noticed there was an almost prideful spark in Melody’s voice, a hint of excitement in her words. He wondered if maybe she liked books a lot? Since he didn’t know her that well, the thought somewhat struck him – he wasn’t sure why, but he hadn’t taken Melody as someone to be into literature. He offered a small smile. “That sounds cool.”  
  
Melody nodded, before peeking over at Toby’s things. “So, what are you doing here?”  
  
Realizing his sketchbook was out, Toby stiffened. A sudden wave of embarrassment washed over him as he scrambled to reorganize his things. “Uh, nothing-“  
  
Toby wasn’t quick enough. Melody gasped as she spotted Toby’s drawing, her green eyes grew wide. “Did you make that?” she asked, excitement all but bubbling over. “Can I see?”  
  
Toby froze. He felt like a deer in headlights, too stunned to respond. It wasn’t often anyone cared to ask about anything he did, let alone draw – and regardless, Toby seldom showed his drawings to anyone. The only person he had ever been comfortable enough to share with was Sarah.  
  
Toby visibly wavered as he broke eye contact. His heart thudded in his chest nervously. “Um, I mean if you really want to…”  
  
Melody beamed. Before Toby could even think to change his mind, Melody pulled over a chair from a nearby desk. She reached over to take Toby’s sketchbook, though she handled it with care as she eyed the drawing.  
  
Toby shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He suddenly felt very vulnerable, almost as though he had divulged some sacred secret that he hadn’t been ready to reveal. Immediately, his mind threatened to spiral – what if Melody thought the drawings were bad? Or thought that Toby was weird? Toby wasn’t even sure why he cared, but the fear remained planted all the same.  
  
“Toby.” Melody looked over at him, expression lined in genuine awe. “These are amazing – you really drew them all yourself?”  
  
Toby looked up, somewhat taken aback. Rubbing the back of his neck, he nodded awkwardly. “Ah, yeah…” he managed, still taking in Melody’s positive reaction. “I mean, it’s just some fantasy stuff. I know it’s kind of nerdy.”  
  
Melody shook her head. “No – these are really _good_ ,” she emphasized, gaze rising to meet Toby’s. She smiled warmly. “I mean, I’ve seen you drawing and doodling before, but I didn’t realize you were _this_ talented!”  
  
Cheeks warming, Toby averted his gaze. He really didn’t know what to say, Melody’s praise completely catching him off guard.  
  
Melody lowered the book, a small smile on her face. “Sorry – I’m probably being annoying with how much I’m gushing. But, you really _are_ talented. You should be proud of yourself.”  
  
Again, the praise was unprecedented, but it immediately warmed Toby’s heart. For the first time in what felt like ages, a lighter smile stretched across his lips, blue eyes brightening. “Thanks.” His tone dared to gain a tremor of excitement. “I haven’t shared any drawings with too many people – I’ve always been too nervous.”  
  
“What? No way – these are too good to hide!” Melody beamed, curiosity brimming once more. “Are you going to go to art school when you graduate?”  
  
The light in Toby’s eyes dimmed, his hesitation returning. He looked off to the side. “Well, I don’t know. My dad works in business and wants to me sort of do the same…” he murmured, trailing off. “He says it’ll be a stable career.”  
  
Melody scrunched her nose up. “I can’t picture you focusing on business – unless it’s an artsy one,” she said, glancing back at Toby’s illustration. “Oh! You could be a graphic artist or illustrator – I bet you could even be famous.”  
  
Toby’s lips quirked upward. Even if he doubted Melody’s confidence in him, the thought was certainly an enticing one. “I don’t know if I could be famous. But going to art school would be nice. My sister once said something similar, but I sort of felt like she was just saying it because she’s my sister.”  
  
Melody glanced back at the sketchbook, her attention returning to the landscape drawing. “Where is this supposed to be? Is it from a story? It’s so detailed.”  
  
Toby paused, expression turning contemplative. “Well…I’m not sure,” he admitted, tone a bit sheepish. “I’ve been reading this play about a labyrinth. So, I guess I was inspired by that.”  
  
“You mean you just thought it up?” Melody looked back up at Toby, surprised. “That’s so imaginative – and this place looks so realistic, too. If I didn’t know any better, I’d have thought you’d been to a place like this with how intricate everything is.”  
  
Hearing this, Toby faltered. He didn’t know why. Averting his gaze, he tried to ignore the strange way his heart suddenly ached.  
  
“You said it’s from a play?”  
  
Toby looked back at Melody. He nodded. “Yeah…it’s a play my sister had, I guess. I have the hardcopy book from her,” he explained.  
  
“Oh.” Melody looked up at Toby, as she brushed a stray hair aside. “What’s it about?”  
  
Toby wavered. He felt a bit strange going into so much detail, and frankly, he hadn’t expected Melody to be so interested. But her expression remained earnest, and Toby suddenly realized he was yearning for someone to talk to. “It’s about this girl – I think she’s supposed to be like a princess – and she always has to take care of her baby brother. But one day she gets upset and asks for him to be taken away, so this Goblin King takes him.”  
  
Melody blinked. “So…she does it by accident?”  
  
“Kind of. She doesn’t realize it’ll happen at first. And she has to go through a labyrinth to get him back,” Toby explained. “But, it’s implied the Goblin King actually loves her – so he tries to keep her there.”  
  
“That sounds a little weird – oh, but not in a bad way,” Melody said, adding the last part quickly. “What happens at the end?”  
  
Toby shrugged. “The girl gets her brother back,” he explained, though a thoughtful look flashed across his face. “It…doesn’t say what happens to the Goblin King.”  
  
Melody closed Toby’s sketchbook and slid it back to him. “Well, if he loved her, he was probably pretty upset. Maybe he went away and hid. Or something,” she said. “It kind of reminds me of that Greek myth – you know about the one with Hades?”  
  
Toby looked at Melody questioningly. He vaguely recalled the story, though he was initially unsure of how that related to anything. “You mean…the story about Hades and Persephone?”  
  
Melody beamed and nodded. “Yeah, that one! I mean…you know, it’s like you have this dark king character who falls for someone from a different place from afar? I mean, if it wasn’t so creepy it’d be sort of romantic. Maybe.”  
  
To this, Toby didn’t say anything. He hadn’t thought about that parallel before, about the Goblin King having fallen in love with the girl in the play. But he supposed it kind of felt similar despite it seeming like a stretch. “Yeah, I guess…”  
  
Melody nodded. She stood up. “Well, I should get back to helping Mrs. Robins. But I had fun talking,” she said, before she smiled at Toby brightly. “If you ever want to hang out, we should. I like talking to you – and I mean that as just friends, too.”  
  
Toby’s heart lightened, the offer having been kind. Normally, he would have been uneasy with such an offer – but Melody appeared genuine. Toby couldn’t even remember the last time he had even hung out with any of his peers. Not since…  
  
Painful memories threatened to resurface, but Toby forced himself to repress them. He barely managed to keep a smile on his face. “Yeah. That’d be fun.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Toby made sure to head home straight after school. After getting in trouble a few weeks ago with his mother, he didn’t want to risk upsetting her again – especially when it was another night for him to help with dinner. Sarah and Gabe were supposed to be stopping by that night, so Toby wanted to be on time, too.  
  
Hurrying up the porch, Toby noticed that his father’s car was still gone. He usually didn’t get off work until an hour after Toby made it home from school, though, and Toby imagined Sarah wouldn’t make it by until later.  
  
 _‘If Sarah’s coming by, maybe I can talk to her,’_ Toby thought, as he unlocked the front door. The playbook weighed heavily in his backpack, thoughts tracing to it. _‘I wonder what she’d think about…’_  
  
His thoughts trailed off. After talking to Melody, Toby hadn’t been able to stop thinking about _The Labyrinth_ – specifically, about the Goblin King. Toby didn’t know why, but for some reason, the Goblin King reminded him of the man from his dreams. _‘Jareth…’_  
  
Toby shook his head. He walked inside, shutting the front door behind him.  
  
Before he could make it upstairs to his bedroom, Irene walked in from the kitchen. “Toby?”  
  
Toby looked up, having just taken his shoes off. “Yeah?”  
  
Irene frowned, a pensive look in her eyes. “The school called today – it was one of your teachers.” She crossed her arms, tone turning critical as she eyed Toby. “You’re falling behind in class?”  
  
Toby was struck dumb, faltering as soon as the words were spoken. He rubbed his arm uneasily. “Is this about chemistry?” he asked. “I-I didn’t do as great on the last few assignments, but there’s a test I’m studying for-“  
  
Irene raised an eyebrow. “This was about your history class – Mr. Aarons called and said you were missing a few assignments,” she said, before her frown deepened. “You’re falling behind in chemistry, too?”  
  
Toby winced. He realized he had inadvertently made things worse for himself, but it was too late now.  
  
Irene exhaled irritably. “Toby, you have to take your classes seriously – you’re supposed to be graduating next year but won’t get accepted into any colleges if you’re failing from missed assignments.” Her brow furrowed, expression briefly turning bewildered. “I don’t understand it – you were on honor roll all last year. But your teacher says you’re not even paying attention!”  
  
Toby broke eye contact, heartbeat quickening. “I’m sorry – it’s just been a stressful year,” he spoke, words somewhat quiet as they threatened to stammer. “I’ll work harder-“  
  
He cut off, the phone ringing in the living room. Irene sighed. “That’s probably your sister – we’ll finish this discussion when your father gets home.”  
  
Toby didn’t get a chance to say anything as he heard his mother walk off, answering the landline as she greeted Sarah.  
  
“Oh, are you going to find out if it’s a boy or girl soon?” Irene asked, a pause ensuing after. “Well, I have to know at some point – how am I supposed to know what to buy it? Whether it’s a boy or girl makes a _complete_ difference!”  
  
Toby didn’t linger in the entry way, his mother rambling on about how important it was to know the baby’s gender. Toby personally didn’t care or see why his mother had to make such a big deal, but she had at least forgotten him quickly enough. Shoulders slumping, Toby took his backpack and went upstairs to his bedroom.  
  
He shut his bedroom door behind him, exhaustion suddenly overpowering him. Toby hadn’t thought he was tired, but suddenly he just wanted to crawl into bed, even if just for a few minutes.  
  
Toby tossed his backpack to the ground. Without giving it a second thought, he collapsed onto his bed, still clothed as he curled onto his side. He exhaled slowly, his blue eyes flickering to his bedroom window, the oak tree’s branches scraping against the glass.  
  
A hint of disappointment trickled into Toby’s chest. _‘No owl today…’_  
  
He realized it was silly. Ever since he had last seen the barn owl two weeks ago, Toby had caught himself on more than one occasion looking for it.  
  
Rolling over, Toby reached for his backpack. He unzipped it as he pulled out his sketchbook, flipping to his most recent drawing of the labyrinth. He slowly traced his fingers over the spiraling walls, gaze distant – even a little wistful. _‘I wish…’_  
  
He didn’t finish the thought, instead flipping to a previous drawing – one he had done of Jareth. In the last few weeks, Toby had drawn the enigmatic man often, working hard to replicate that perfect smirk and those strangely alluring eyes. Each time, Toby felt frustrated; no matter how hard he tried, he could never do Jareth justice – his drawing was never entirely perfect.  
  
Toby eyed his sketch. He took a moment to envision the voice he had dreamt of, the sensation of Jareth holding him close…  
  
 _“I mean…you know, it’s like you have this dark king character who falls for someone from a different place from afar? I mean, if it wasn’t so creepy it’d be sort of romantic. Maybe.”_  
  
Toby bit his lip. He recalled what Melody had said earlier when she mentioned the myth about Hades and Persephone. Initially, Toby hadn’t really thought it fit, but the more he thought about it, the more he wondered. The Goblin King in the play had fallen in love with someone from afar, and Jareth…would Jareth have felt the same?  
  
The thought was almost too embarrassing for Toby to consider. He couldn’t even allow himself to fantasize for long – the notion of anyone coveting him in such a way was laughable.  
  
Still - that didn’t mean there wasn’t a part of Toby that deeply hoped for it.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Sarah and Gabe made it over right before dinner was ready. Toby had gone downstairs to help his mother as promised, setting the table as Sarah and Gabe made it into the dining room. Irene and Robert intercepted them immediately, asking how Sarah was feeling and how her doctor appointments were going. They also were quick to ask Gabe how he was, given he was also prepping for parenthood. He was a nice enough person with dark eyes and sandy-colored hair, good-natured and friendly as he kept his arm wrapped around Sarah’s shoulder, the motion affectionate.  
  
Toby greeted them when he could, but otherwise remained quiet as they all sat down, passing around plates of food as they helped themselves.  
  
The conversation continued, mostly casual. Toby periodically nodded if someone said anything to him, but otherwise fixated on his food, pushing around his vegetables as he tried to make himself eat. He honestly wasn’t feeling as hungry as normal, but knew his mother would say something if he didn’t eat something.  
  
Sarah looked over, sitting beside Toby. She smiled. “I was meaning to tell you – one of my friends is having an art show downtown. We should go.”  
  
Toby looked up from his meal, expression lighting up. “Really?” he asked, unable to keep the excited tremor from his voice. “Is it one of Jonathan’s?”  
  
Sarah nodded. “Yeah – he and his partner are hosting it.”  
  
“Sarah, I hope you’re not serious – I don’t think that man is a good influence,” Irene pointed out.  
  
Sarah scowled, instantly put off. “There’s nothing wrong with Jonathan. Besides, his art is really good and he worked hard on this gallery show – we should support him.”  
  
Irene shook her head. “It’s just that lifestyle he has – you know, with that…partner of his. And I don’t want Toby around it.”  
  
Toby looked up at his mother across the table. Even without Irene going into detail, he knew what she was referring to. His stomach knotted in unease, whatever little appetite he had evaporating into thin air.  
  
Sarah set her fork down. She massaged her forehead, mood turning sour. “Irene, that’s not-“  
  
“We just wanted to mention it,” Gabe interrupted, swiftly trying to deescalate the conversation. He smiled over at Irene reassuringly. “There’s no pressure or anything.”  
  
Robert jumped in, quick to assist before any outburst could transpire. “Of course.”  
  
Despite any attempts to let the subject lie, Irene remained unsatisfied. “Just don’t be encouraging anything,” she said. “Besides, Toby needs to focus more on school – he doesn’t need any distractions.”  
  
Hearing this, Toby looked up, expression somewhat alarmed. “ _Mom_.”  
  
“What?” Sarah blinked in confusion, her attention wandering to Toby.  
  
“Oh, that’s right – your mother let me know you’re falling behind in some classes?” Robert asked, turning his attention to Toby. “You’ve always been so on top of school before – what’s going on?”  
  
Toby wanted to disappear. He didn’t know why his mother had to go and bring his grades up at dinner in front of _everyone_ – he didn’t even know what to say. Toby squirmed in his seat as he avoided eye contact. “Some of the work was hard – I’m making it up.”  
  
“Well, if it’s more difficult then you just need to study more,” Robert encouraged. “You might just need to cut down on some other things – that should help.”  
  
Toby glanced up. He didn’t say anything further, though, instead wishing the subject would drop.  
  
Sarah glanced over. Not missing the dejected look on Toby’s face, she quickly changed the topic. “Did Gabe and I tell you we have some names picked out for the baby?”  
  
The bait worked, quickly catching everyone’s attention. Soon enough, Toby was completely forgotten, enough to where he was able to quietly excuse himself and slip away. He took his plate back into the kitchen, rinsing it off before throwing it in the dishwasher and hurrying up to his room before anyone could stop him.  
  
Once inside, Toby turned the lamplight in his room, the glow warm and soft. He sat on the edge of his bed as he leaned onto his knees, running his hands over his face. In, out, in, out – slowly, Toby tried to breathe, his chest strangely tight and his muscles tense.  
  
Someone knocked at his bedroom door. Toby quickly collected himself as he looked up, the door having been slightly ajar.  
  
Sarah poked her head inside. “Can I come in?”  
  
Toby nodded, but didn’t say anything more.  
  
Sarah stepped in, partially shutting the door behind her. She walked over and sat on the corner of the bed beside Toby. “How are you doing?”  
  
Toby shrugged. “I’m okay,” he said, careful to keep his tone even. “I’m just tired. School’s been busy.”  
  
Sarah nodded. She paused, expression turning contemplative. “Classes have been hard?”  
  
Toby looked off to the side. Even though Sarah was being tactful, the subject still pinched at Toby’s nerves, his defenses threatening to rise.  
  
When Toby didn’t respond, Sarah sighed gently. “Toby…if you’re falling behind in school-“  
  
“I just have a lot on my mind, okay?” Toby’s words were uncharacteristically short, and much more snappish than normal. “It’s only been a few assignments and quizzes, and I’m _trying_ to make up for it.”  
  
Sarah faltered. She hadn’t expected such a tone, but if anything, her expression only softened. “Toby…”  
  
Toby averted his gaze as he wrapped his arms around himself. He suddenly realized how he had sounded, guilt tugging at his heart. Out of everyone to snap at, Sarah should have been the last person on his list.  
  
A small sigh escaped Sarah. Somewhat tentatively, she reached over to place a hand on his shoulder. “Toby…I get it. High school was kind of rough for me, too,” she reassured. “It’s not forever. And once you graduate, you’ll probably forget about it pretty quickly. There are more important things.”  
  
Toby didn’t say anything, a twinge of frustration burning in his chest. No. No, Sarah _didn’t_ understand…  
  
Sarah released her grip on Toby’s shoulder. She glanced around, almost appearing as though she were trying to think of something to say, though her attention swiftly landed on the nightstand. “What’s that?”  
  
“Huh?” Toby looked over, not sure what Sarah was referring to at first – until he saw the red playbook on top of his sketchpad.  
  
Sarah reached over, already grabbing it. A strange looked passed over her features, her green eyes growing distant.  
  
Toby shifted as he straightened his posture. “I – I found it a few weeks ago,” he explained. “It was with the other books you gave me.”  
  
Sarah tucked a few strands of dark hair behind her ear as she nodded. “Got it,” she said, though her tone didn’t hold the same spark it normally did. “I think I forgot about this one…”  
  
Toby glanced over, curiosity piqued. “I like it,” he said, though he held onto a twinge of wariness as he spoke. He smiled hesitantly regardless. “You used to tell me a similar story when I was little…was this where you got it from?”  
  
Sarah looked up from the playbook, somewhat caught off guard. “What?”  
  
Toby blinked. He was somewhat perplexed by Sarah’s reaction, but continued. “I…I just thought you used to tell me about goblins? And a story with a king, like in the play.” Toby gave his explanation cautiously as he attempted to gauge his sister’s reaction. “I guess I just wondered if you were inspired by it? When I read it, the story seemed really familiar.”  
  
Sarah didn’t say anything. She sat the playbook back down somewhat quickly. “I don’t really remember it as much,” she said, before offering a small smile in Toby’s direction. “I told you so many stories – and it was so long ago.”  
  
Toby stared, somewhat confused. He wasn’t sure why, but something about Sarah’s reaction seemed off – a little strained and even uneasy. It wasn’t like his sister to be such a way.  
  
Rubbing the back of his neck, Toby shrugged. “Yeah, I guess it was…”  
  
A few seconds of silence passed between them, before Sarah stood. “I should get back downstairs – Gabe and I were going to head back home soon,” she said. She smiled reassuringly at Toby. “We’ll let you know about that art show – I think you’d have fun.”  
  
Toby looked up. “What about Mom-“  
  
“Don’t worry about her.” Sarah waved her hand somewhat dismissively. “Irene can deal with it.”  
  
The corners of Toby’s mouth tugged upward, a smile pulling at his lips.  
  
“Come here.” Sarah urged Toby onto his feet and pulled him into a hug. “Let me know if you need anything, okay?”  
  
Toby nodded, as he pulled away. “I will.”  
  
Sarah left after that, not pressing Toby to come down to say goodbye to Gabe. Truthfully, Toby was a little relieved. Even though dinner hadn’t gone _horribly_ , he definitely didn’t feel up to speaking to anyone – nor did he want to risk his parents cornering him about his grades. He had a feeling it would come up again.  
  
He walked back over onto his bed, falling onto his back. Toby looked up at the ceiling for a few moments before he exhaled, closing his eyes. It wasn’t even that late but he felt tired.   
  
_‘A few minutes,’_ Toby thought. _‘I’ll just…close my eyes for a few minutes…’_  
  
It was only seconds before Toby dozed off.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
 _This time, he was in a castle.  
  
At least, that’s where Toby thought he was. The hallways were made of stone, ceilings high with ribbed vaulting. It reminded him of the gothic cathedrals he had once looked at before in history class – like something out of a medieval fantasy. Torches lined the halls, the shadows dark and inky as they stretched on.  
  
Toby shivered. He rubbed his arms, a wet, musty smell filling his nostrils. Was it normal to dream of smells?  
  
Toby looked around. He didn’t see or hear anyone, but the space was strange. Usually when he dreamed, he was in that glass-like ballroom or maybe a garden by a maze. He had never been in this place before –at least, he thought he hadn’t.  
  
Not sure where to go, Toby glanced around once more. When he saw no signs of anyone else, he started walking.  
  
The hallway was straightforward – a single corridor. There were no doorways or windows, with only torches to illuminate the way. Toby’s gaze continuously sought a twist or a turn – but the corridor just went on. Almost as though it were endless.  
  
The thought sent a flurry of nervousness through him, but Toby tried to ignore it as he continued-  
  
Something giggled.  
  
Toby turned around, startled by the noise. His eyes scanned the corridor, but the shadows were still, the torches crackling softly as they burned.  
  
“Um…hello?” Toby asked, voice a little shaky. “Is…is someone there?”  
  
No response came. Toby almost wondered if he had imagined it – until another giggle broke the silence.  
  
Toby looked around. “Who’s there?” He tried to detect where the giggles were coming from, but now it sounded like multiple voices – all from the shadows, hidden from view.  
  
Then, Toby saw something – a mishappen creature scurrying through the darkness.  
  
An alarm went off in Toby’s head. He hadn’t seen the details, but the creature looked strange – freakish and inhuman as it vanished into the shadows, more giggles erupting around Toby. It suddenly felt as though a million eyes were watching him, though from where, Toby didn’t know.  
  
Toby ran. He turned back down in the direction he had been going, hurrying through the shadows and past the torches. Behind him, he thought he heard more giggles – indistinguishable whispers that danced together liked a disharmony of melodies.  
  
He had no idea where he was going, let alone where he was trying to get through. Toby’s eyes scanned the darkness, before something soon came into view – a door, hidden in the shadows at the end of the corridor. Hurriedly, Toby tugged it open, running inside-  
  
He gasped, nearly tripping as he came to a sudden stop. The ground dropped off abruptly, the door having led to what appeared to be a ledge. Toby looked in shock around the room, as he took in the sight.  
  
Stairs. There were stairs _everywhere _– above, below, to the left, to the right. Stairs were sideways, upside down, right-side up. Toby didn’t even know where to look, let alone how such a room could have even existed. There were no doorways or windows, either, the room a compressed maze of stairways.  
  
Toby sucked in a breath. He stepped back against the wall, the sight dizzying.  
  
“Toby…”  
  
Toby blinked, looking up. A voice whispered in his ear, indulgent like aged wine and entrancing. However, when Toby turned, he was alone – yet he knew all too well who the voice belonged to.  
  
“Where are you?” Toby asked, as he looked around. He dared to take a step forward, if only because his desire to see Jareth outweighed his fear of the strange room. “Are you-?”  
  
He cut off, having taken a step too far. Toby’s surroundings swayed as he threatened to lose his balance, though he was swiftly caught from behind – just as he was pulled into someone’s arms.  
  
Toby sucked in a breath, as he was steadied, secured in someone’s hold. He only allowed himself to glance at the drop off a second more before he turned, gaze immediately locking with Jareth.  
  
All at once, Toby forgot how to speak.  
  
He could never explain it – the way his throat threatened to close up as soon as he made eye contact with Jareth. There was something so deeply intimidating about the man. Toby couldn’t help but worry he’d say or do the wrong thing-  
  
He stiffened as he felt Jareth’s hand cup the side of his face, before the man reached up to run his fingers through Toby’s bangs. The touch was soothing as it sent a flurry of excitement throughout Toby, his chest aching in yearning. He wanted to be closer. He wanted to be closer to Jareth so_ badly _.  
  
Jareth looked at Toby. He held the boy’s gaze for a second before pulling him close, arms wrapping around Toby’s shoulders. Toby all but sank into the embrace, his body thirsting for every inch of contact.  
  
Jareth lowered his face – so much that his lips were practically pressing against Toby’s hair. The sensation alone was deeply teasing; Toby wished he were bold enough to push things further.  
  
_‘I want to see you,’ _Toby yearned to say, though the words remained locked in his heart._ ‘I want to _really_ see you…’ _  
  
Jareth’s lips curled, fingers running through Toby’s locks. “It’s not only a dream, Toby,” he whispered. “I’m waiting for you to come here.”  
  
Toby blinked. He suddenly recalled Jareth had said something similar – that he was waiting for him. But, waiting where? Pulling back slightly, Toby looked up. He wanted to know what Jareth meant-  
  
Jareth took Toby’s chin, causing the teenager to still. “It’s real, Toby,” he reassured him. “I’m real. And I’m _waiting _…”  
  
Toby’s heartbeat quickened. Before he stopped himself, his gaze flickered to Jareth’s lips. God, they were so close. They were so close and he-  
  
_Toby’s eyes blinked open. His surroundings blurred into focus as he shifted in bed, the sheets crinkling beneath his weight. At first, he was confused; the lamp in his room was still on, the lighting soft. He had fallen asleep before getting changed, but he had just been….  
  
He had just been with Jareth.  
  
Toby’s heart dropped as he sat up abruptly. No, no, _no_ – he had woken up before he could ask Jareth what he meant. He hadn’t wanted to wake up _yet._  
  
Toby ran his hands over his face. If he went back to sleep quickly, could he dream of Jareth again? Was that possible? The last dream had felt so real, and Jareth had been right _there_.  
  
 _“It’s real, Toby.”_  
  
Toby’s heart thudded in his chest, his mind fixating on Jareth’s words. He had told Toby it was real, but…what had Jareth meant? Himself? The dreams? The way Toby _felt_ …?  
  
It couldn’t have been possible. Dreams were just that – they were only dreams. But this one had been so terribly real, as had the other dreams Toby had been experiencing lately. Naturally, a part of Toby wanted to believe they meant something. He really did. But wasn’t that crazy?  
  
Toby didn’t know what to think. He wasn’t sure if a part of his wistfulness was maximized by how disoriented he felt, but suddenly, a seed had been planted. There was something so strangely familiar about Jareth. About the places Toby had been dreaming of. There was something magnetic, and if there was a chance of any of it being real…  
  
Toby had to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the second chapter!
> 
> This is somewhat like the first chapter in that it’s again giving me more the chance to flesh out Toby as a character. I realize that for some, this may feel slow - I’m hoping that there’s enough going on that it doesn’t feel too exhaustive. This story is definitely going to be a little bit of a slowburn though, with the first five chapters focusing on Toby. (I promise Jareth will make an appearance soon, though! And not just in these dreams. ;3)
> 
> I also realize there are some OCs in this story, including characters like Melody. I have to say, I wasn’t expecting to use Melody as much in this story as I do, but I like her character. I think she genuinely means well and I wanted Toby to at least have one friend (aside from Sarah) in his age group that he can sort of talk to. It also gave me a chance to see how Toby would interact with others and thus flesh out more of his personality.
> 
> Sarah also appears a little. She’s been tricky for me to navigate while writing this story, but I like to think she and Toby have had a history of being close. She definitely means well also, but her reaction to that red playbook Toby has will definitely come back up later on.
> 
> Pacing-wise, I do hope the story feels okay. I haven’t been too confident in it, but I’m trying not to beat myself over it (I’m also doing this story without a beta, so there may be periodic errors - I do apologize for any of those). Normally, I plan out in more detail when writing multichapter fics, too. But I sort of jumped into this one; as I said in the note at the beginning of the chapter, I am trying to write a bit ahead to get a feel for how things are going and what shape the story will take. 
> 
> With this in mind, I cannot promise scheduled updates, but ideally I’d like to get an update posted every 2-3 weeks. I am currently taking two grad courses that I’m finishing up, so the next few weeks may be hard for me to write. (I also just got accepted into a master’s program - so I’ll be at the very least hustling to get as much of this written as I can before that chaos starts XD). I will try to post periodic updates to my Tumblr on if I’m being held up, or you could reach out to me on there if you have any questions. ^^;;
> 
> I really hope you all liked this second chapter! I honestly wasn’t expecting much interest when I posted the first chapter, so I’m really excited that people are enjoying this. (I’m also so curious - what do people hope to see with a story like this? Between Toby and Jareth? This is such a niche pairing that I’m always eager to hear. Even though I have the story and ending planned, it’s definitely interesting to know.)
> 
> Any thoughts or comments are always appreciated. <3 Thank you all for your support and reading!


End file.
